Elf Made Wine
by Ashkaa13
Summary: Are those cute little house elves really as cute and sweet as they appear, or are they hiding a dark secret that no-one should ever be allowed to know?


Hogwarts is the home of many unusual and mysterious things. One such denizen is the elusive House-elf. These shy creatures are so secretive that many of the schools inhabitants have never seen one, let alone realize their existence within the school. These small creatures stand at about two to three feet, have a humanoid appearance, with large eyes, long nose, and large floppy ears. The species usually inhabit the large houses of wealthy Wizarding families. They bind themselves to the family of the house, usually performing small tasks for their owners, and performing most of the homes up keeping. It is rear to spy one of these small creatures because the pride themselves for being able to complete their choirs without disturbing the homes other occupants.

Somewhere at a desk deep within a rarely used portion of the Hogwarts library sleeps a young seventh year student. His worn, second hand school robes hang off his plump frame in a wrinkled mess. The edge of his yellow and black Hufflepuff badge can just be seen peeking out from behind his folded arms. He lies with his head in his arms atop a _Hogwarts a History_ book, left open to a page on the non-human inhabitants of the school. Tawny brown locks of short messy hair spill over the pages and cover his face from view.

With a sudden jerk, as if zapped by some unseen force, the boy falls back and lands with a hard thump on the library's floor. Dull blue gray eyes blink in confusion; the child glances around attempting to regain his bearings. He picks himself up, and dusts his ropes off, before casting a quick "Tempus". A faint 8:00pm glows for a few moments before fading away once more. The temporary light lights up his face enough to show the copious freckles that cover his cheeks. The Hufflepuff grimaces before gathering up his books in his school bag, and making his way to the libraries exit.

By the time the boy reaches the exit, the corridors of the great school are empty. Its inhabitants back in their respective rooms preparing for their trip home the next day, or partying one last time before the year comes to a close. The unfortunate Hufflepuff is the only exception this night, for while he is finally graduating from the precocious school, it is only with barely adequate scores, and no shining achievements to ease his way into adult life. There is very little one can do when your only achievements are Acceptable's on your Muggle Studies, Divination, and Charms NEWTS. This is especially true when you come from a poor Muggle family with no standing or powerful friends in the Wizarding society. No, poor Herbert Cooper would be very lucky to find a job as an assistant in a bar or shop assistant. He has no good looks, and poor social skills, there is simply nothing for him to fall back on. It was needless to say, that young Cooper was not in for a pleasant ride once school let out, and the pitiable child knew it.

Herbert slowly made his way through the school back to his common room. Thoughts and worrier about the future plague his tired mind. Perhaps if he had been a little more aware he would have remembered to skip the trick step as he normally did when taking the short cut to his common room, unfortunately for him he did not. His foot quickly snuck into the step, and the Hufflepuff went sprawling. Books and papers going every which way. Cursing and wincing in pain Cooper attempter to stand, only to collapse once more. His ankle screamed in pain, sharp stabs emanating from it in constant waves. Herbert takes several panicky breaths while attempting to calm down. Warm tears slid down his chubby face leaving cool tracks. After a few long moments, the Hufflepuff calms down enough to start searching for his wand.

Upon discovering it though, the tears are back in force. Heavy sobs echo down the empty staircase, as the child clutches the broken twig that once was his beloved wand. He crumples into a discussing heap on the stairs, one leg trapped in the step, head buried deep into his arms. The minutes slowly tick by, and the boys' sobs eventually subside as he drifts off asleep. The night slowly slinks on.

Deep in the Hogwarts kitchens, a strange excited hum permeates the air. Many small beings dash to and fro, somehow managing to avoid colliding with one another. The Hogwarts house elves are on the move, cleaning and striating up the ancient school for the next day. The majority of its occupants may have been celebrating the start of the summer holiday, but the many proud house elves would not be slaking of this night. Elves carrying buckets, and brooms popped in and out at alarming rates. Dashing and scurrying about for various cleaning supplies, happy smiles across their tiny faces.

Suddenly a strange cry is heard, a squeaky voice yells for the room's attention. With that strange cry, the room freezes, the inhabitants don't so much as twitch. If not for the soft breathing of the elves, they could be mistaken for many odd statues. Slowly life returns to the room, but at a more cautious pace. The elves silently circle the one who halted their busy routine. The speaker is a relatively young elf, with big brown eyes, and unusually long ears even for a house elf. He stands in the center quivering with excitement. A much older elf pulls away from the circle to approach the young one. "Tippy whats is wrong? There are lots of work us needs to be doing!" Tippy seems to become anxious at the others words and quickly starts explaining while gesturing wildly. "Buts Binkle there are an hurt student! Master Herbert gots stuck in the step, and are not awake!" Binkle cocks his head in thought, the metaphorical cogs turning. "You's means the older badger Tippy?" "Yes!" Tippy nods furiously glad the other understands. Binkle bobs his head smiling mischievously. The smile slowly crept across the faces of the other occupants; soon all of the cleaning supplies were left abandoned on the floor.

Young Cooper was awoken from his sleep when gravity suddenly vanished. He blinked dizzily, trying to regain his bearings. Once he managed to clear the sleep from his eyes, the injured Hufflepuff noticed that an odd creature was levitating him. The wrinkly tan creature had big eyes, a long nose, and floppy ears. A long gnarled finger was pointed at him. "Wha-what are you?" the terrified child asked, for he had never seen such a disturbing creature before. The small child sized thing smiled up at him from its place on the stairs. "I's be Binkle, sir. I's be a house elf, sir!" Binkle replied happily. Cooper frowned at the strange beast. He remembered reading something about house elves, but like always, he could not remember. "Um okay, do you think you could let me down from here?" The seventh year stammered. The small house elf was a bit disturbing in the dark staircase. Binkle rapidly shook his head, ears flopping every which way. "Oh's no, mister Cooper, sir! I can't bes doing that, sir! I'm very sorry, sir! " The elf gave him a regretful look, and rang his hands in agitation. Herbert squirms in the air as he tries to free himself from the invisible bonds, the elf's actions having disturbed him greatly. Gravity doesn't return, and eventually he tires, the previous mishap having stolen most of his strength. Giving up, he returns his attention to his captor. Binkle simply watches in silence. "Why can't you let me go?" He glares down at the elf. "We bes needing Mister Cooper's help, sir! We can't be making Elf made wine, sir, without you, sir!" The elf nodded excitedly. Herbert was shocked. This elf needed his help with something. No one ever needed or wanted his help. He always managed to botch things, no matter how simple they should be. "B-but why do you need me? I'm not good at anything?" He stammered out. The elf smiled and replied just as happily, "Mister Cooper, can help, sir because Mister Cooper is perfect for the wine, sir!" "Wha?" was Herbert's only reply before Binkle popped the two of them back to the kitchens.

A moment later two more house elves appeared. "Tippy, wheres we be taking mister Cooper's old things?" one of the elves squeaked. "We takes them to the room of forgotten things, Mipsy." Tippy squeaked back happily, and with that, the two gathered up all of the left behind papers, and books. Just as the two were leaving Mipsy thought she saw the edge of a black robe with green and silver trim dash down the stairs, but she quickly brushed it off as her imagination.

The next morning everyone was in a rush getting ready for the train ride home. The entire school was abuzz with excitement. Nothing was out of the ordinary, except one of the seventh year Hufflepuff beds was empty, and for some strange reason a space was left open at the Hufflepuff table. No one could seem to remember who was supposed to sit there though, and since no one was missing, it was quickly forgotten. At the High Table, the teachers seemed to be talking to one another more amiably than usual. As a young Slytherin would later find out from his rather genial head of house, the house elves had made a batch of Elf made wine. A relatively rare wine made only by House elves, and the recipe was a carefully guarded secret. The young Slytherin found himself feeling rather sick after hearing this, but he hadn't a clue why.

~~END~~

A little late, but hopefully you guys are not out of Halloween spirit yet. I hope you all had a great Halloween by the way!

As promised, an explanation for the house elf thing from earlier, and you'll get your next chapter as soon as I finish typing it. I'm a university student people, I'll post when I can. You have my word there is no lollygagging here! Anyway, I'd actually appreciate a few reviews for this one. My next story will probably be done in this style if you lot seem to like it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
